


Unsinkable (titanic au)

by natasharomanoffaesthetic



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Titanic (1997), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, F/M, Love Stories, Someone dies, things get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffaesthetic/pseuds/natasharomanoffaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff and James Barnes were on a simple mission aboard the RMS Titanic. That is, until it started to sink. </p>
<p>"James. . . " she said in a hoarse whisper.  </p>
<p>"Unsinkable, my ass," James replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable (titanic au)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I would like to preface this with saying that this is my first fic on here! So please go easy on me, and tell me what you think in the comment. :)

Natasha's hands were shaking uncontrollably, teeth clattering at a constant, steady pace. She was hanging over an empty chest, barley able to stay afloat in the freezing cold water. The feeling of her dress tangled around her legs was quickly leaving, becoming stiff and numb.

The night was eerily silent despite the screams and sobs of the other passengers. The stars in the sky seemed to go on forever, a strange beauty surrounded by destruction. But Natasha paid no attention to these things. Her eyes frantically scanned the half-frozen faces around her, looking for a pair of blue eyes that could pierce her soul. She gave a little jump when a hand landed on her shoulder. Before she could see who it was, another hand grasped her own, blindingly cold, reflecting the light of the stars. Natasha have a shudder of relief to see that it was who she was looking for.

"James. . . " she said in a hoarse whisper. The hands belonged to her partner, an assassin with a metal arm. The Asset, they called him. A Lover, Natasha called him.

"Unsinkable, my ass," James replied, trying to make light of the situation. Natasha and James were supposed to take the SS Titanic to New York and steal war plans from a politician. Just a regular mission for the pair of spies. The trip was like a dream: they got to dance together every night, openly show affection, act like a real couple. It was the happiest they had been in years. Now, they would be lucky to make it out of this alive.

"The soldier serum will keep you alive, right?" Asked Natasha.

"We'll get out of this, lyublyu," James placed a cold kiss on her forehead, avoiding her question. "We're Russian - we thrive in the cold!"

Natasha roles her eyes at the stupid smirk on his face. Then, much to her surprise, she did something she hadn't done since was a child: she cried. "Hey - hey, look at me," said James. He put a shaking hand on her cheek. "How's about you and I run away in New York? Fuck hydra. We'll elope, yeah? Promise?"

"J-James Buchanan Barnes are you p-proposing to m-me?" Natasha sarcastically asked, unable to stop her clattering teeth. James was just glad that she still had a spark in her, even though the tip of her nose was turning a dark purple.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to," he replied sheepishly. Natasha shakily kissed him, passionate nonetheless. You could hear the smile on his voice when he said, "I'll take that as a yes."

The two lovers looked in each others eyes as if they were the only people in the world. It was a bizarre sight, surrounded by so much death and sadness. Slowly, Natasha's teeth stopped clattering, as did her purple hands. Though she was dreaming of a new life with James in America, she knew better. James knew all along it would come down to this, yet he still hoped. He started to whisper sweet nothings to Natasha in Russian. "Ta lyublya tebya. . . Vy prekrasny. . . Ya lyublyu tebya yak sil'no. . . "

Natasha's eyes look deep into James's, seeing the stars reflect off his bright blue eyes; it was the most beautiful sight she ever saw. Long after the sparkle left her eyes, James still stared at her, gripping her hands thinking if he squeezed hard enough, she would clasp back. His whispers turned to yells, angry tears falling down his face. Death had finally claimed The Red Death.

* * *

In the years that followed, James allowed his work to swallow him whole. He became more ruthless; more dangerous, to a point where he even scared his commanders. In retaliation, they decided to cryo-freeze him and wipe his memory. James numbly gave in, letting the cold envelope him, just like it did Natasha. He was oddly comforted by the ice, hoping to never wake up; hoping to dance with his sweet Natalia again.


End file.
